<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filled With KINDNESS by GrossZombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140370">Filled With KINDNESS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrossZombie/pseuds/GrossZombie'>GrossZombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Prompt Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Kindness soul - Freeform, Reader has a soul of kindness, green soul - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrossZombie/pseuds/GrossZombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the surface, you were a nobody but Underground you were the first victim of a bad decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Prompt Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filled With KINDNESS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah-ha... I regret nothing! I've always wanted to write something like this and kick everyone right in the feels. This has gone through several drafts, despite the short length, before I was happy with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mt. Ebbot was the home of monsters, a fact you had learned a long time ago.</p>
<p>Ebbot was a small city that barely qualified as one. At least, it had been when you lived there but you hadn’t been out of the mountain in so long that you figured it must have changed by now. You’d been a nobody when you lived up there. Only a single brother left alive and he’d skipped town when he turned 18, leaving you to the tender mercy of an old friend of your mother. It hadn’t been a bad life but her children made no secret of the fact they really hadn’t wanted you around, so you had run away when you were thirteen. The mountain seemed as good a place as any.</p>
<p>Not that you had meant to fall into a giant chasm.</p>
<p>You wish you could say that the flowers you landed in had broken your fall but you’d taken quite a bit of damage on the way down. A broken leg and an arm littered with scratches from whatever you’d briefly tried to grab onto. The surface had been kind to you, physically, so the wounds had left you a snotty, crying mess when you’d finally been discovered by a giant monster.</p>
<p>Toriel largely resembled a goat and her sheer size was frightening. But you craved her love and compassion after being treated like a burden and being abandoned by your last real relative, so you allowed her to mother you. You were filled with KINDNESS and she needed you, though what made you think that was anyone’s guess. Living with Toriel wasn’t even that bad! There weren’t many rules she asked you to follow, no punishments, and she fed you plenty, but you couldn’t help but feel crushing loneliness in the wee hours. After a bedtime story that made you remember your own mother, a woman that Toriel reminded you of so strongly that you had been left in tears on several occasions.</p>
<p>Something must have given away your unease because, very suddenly, Toriel led you to a giant door. She gave you an ultimatum: stay with her in the Ruins or leave through the door and never see her again.</p>
<p>She warned you that the Underground was a peaceful place, which didn’t seem like much of a warning at first. Monsters, she told you, were made of love and compassion and so were very kind to anyone they happened across. But the king, Asgore, was a very cruel and harsh man. Under his decree, all humans were to be captured and brought before him. Humans had locked them under the mountain and it was humans that would set them free. The tale she wove was meant to frighten you, and it did, but you knew that you would never be able to completely make Toriel happy.</p>
<p>You were human. Your life was doomed to be short. Leaving Toriel while she had happy memories still was a kindness. Even your SOUL knew that.</p>
<p>Leaving the Ruins was hard and what lay beyond was so cold you had immediately wanted to return to the comfort of Toriel’s fire, but the door to the Ruins had slammed shut with a sound far too similar to a sob. With no other choice, you had started along a path marked in the snow. Something drove you forward, always walking and not stopping.</p>
<p>Monsters needed humans to break free. You <em>knew</em> that they needed you. All you had to do was get to Asgore and you’d offer to help. It couldn’t be hard, the mountain wasn’t that big, and the few monsters you met seemed confused but eager to tell you how to get to New Home. So, you walked and you thought and you kept a smile on your face. Because down here you weren’t a nobody. They needed you.</p>
<p>Whenever you began to falter you forcefully reminded yourself of the monsters you saw. The small fire elemental, bunnies, and skeleton brothers in Snowdin. The cat that was friends with an alligator monster. Everyone that was scared of you. Those that seemed angry at you. The red-haired, blue-skinned fish child that had tried challenging you to a fight in Waterfall. They deserved to see the surface. It gave you the strength the march on.</p>
<p>And you met Asgore with a smile, ready to tell him you wanted to help. Toriel had to be wrong. You hadn’t harmed a single monster on your journey, not even with an unkind word, and that had to count for something. He even looked as soft as Toriel was, with a face that made you think he’d smiled a lot once upon a time.</p>
<p>He never let you speak. The only thing that came from your mouth was blood after he’d run you through. But still, you smiled and you forgave Asgore for the pain he inflicted. Even with your face covered in tears, snot, and blood, you knew only kindness. You told Asgore that you wanted to help monsters, however you could, but that he shouldn’t be sad.</p>
<p>The pain didn’t last long, and he didn’t suddenly grab you to ease your tears, but you did watch the kind of monster’s cry.</p>
<p><em>Poor Asgore</em>, was your last thought. <em>Is freedom won with blood even going to be worth it?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>